<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Touch of Adventure by Eramia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675080">A Touch of Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia'>Eramia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wizard101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Year in the Spiral Zine, Blind Character, Gen, Summer Vacation, study abroad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah SeaBloom is Ravenwood’s only Balance student for the first time in years. As the school year comes to an end and summer break approaches, the precocious young student is called to the Headmaster’s office where he and her private tutor have an interesting opportunity for her: a chance to study abroad in the land that’s the source of all Balance magic, Krokotopia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Touch of Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She’s the only Balance student Ravenwood has seen in years and under my tutoring, she’s surpassed her classmates. She wastes no time in learning everything I have to offer her, but now we’re reaching a point where it seems there’s nothing left to learn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merle Ambrose had his back to his desk and his fellow teacher. He was looking to the myriad of books on his wall, but Arthur Wethersfield was unsure what he was thinking. He finally spoke after a moment of mulling over his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose you’re right, Arthur. It seems that a mere tutor from Marleybone isn’t enough for the precocious young Sarah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their conversation was interrupted by Gamma flying in through her porthole to the office, crying, “Hoo, Headmaster Ambrose! Sarah Seabloom is here to see you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Gamma,” he said, “Tell her to come in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The owl nodded and flew back out the way she came. A moment later, a door was slowly pushed open. Through the doorway came a young girl dressed in red and bronze, Balance school colors. In her hands was a staff almost a foot taller than she was. She was dragging the tip in a cone on the ground in front of her as she walked into the office. She stopped when she hit the leg of a chair. Arthur Wethersfield rose from his seat and helped her sit down before going back to his own chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Miss Sarah Seabloom! Welcome, my dear!” Ambrose greeted, sitting down at his desk now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A pleasure, Headmaster,” she replied with a smile, lifting her head in the direction of his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Seabloom, we were just discussing your studies. You are quite the studious student if I do say so myself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Professor Wethersfield. I do try my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it seems your efforts are paying off!” Ambrose chimed in, “Professor Wethersfield here was just telling me that you have learned all that you could from him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that can’t be true!” she giggled, “He’s a brilliant professor, he’s taught me so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you to say, Miss Seabloom, but I’m afraid it’s true. There’s only so much that I can teach you about the school of Balance and I’m afraid we’re nearing the end of our time together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah’s face saddened. “What are you trying to say, Professor? That I’m done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, not at all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Err, Miss Seabloom, what are your plans for the summer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked confused. “My plans? I don’t think I have any as of now. The professor and I have poured over every book and scroll in the Ravenwood Library that we could find. None of it seems to be anything new. If Professor Wethersfield can’t teach it to me, I’m afraid I don’t know what else to do now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Headmaster smiled to himself. “What would you say to a little study abroad trip outside of Wizard City?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Outside? What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur Wethersfield began to explain, “Well, the reason you can’t find any new information on Balance magic is because it does not come from this world or from mine. Marleybone has almost no clue about the school of Balance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Wethersfield suggested to me, Miss Seabloom,” the headmaster added, “that you go right to the source: the world where Balance magic originated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. Krokotopia,” Wethersfield finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moreover, I have talked to the Head Professor of the Balance school, Alhazred, and he has agreed to take you on as a pupil for the summer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah could hardly keep herself from grinning. “Krokotopia,” she said, almost giddy, “That sounds wonderful! What’s it like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Headmaster Ambrose smiled. “Why don’t I show you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Above his desk, orbiting gently around a model of the World Tree, Bartleby, were smaller models of the worlds themselves, spinning quietly like on a mobile. Headmaster Ambrose guides one down to his desk with his hand where it floats, barely touching the wood. Sarah could feel the heat in front of her intensifying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Miss Seabloom,” Wethersfield encouraged, guiding her hand, “Don’t be afraid to touch the diorama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell where it is just fine. Let me do it, Professor Wethersfield.” He let go of the girl’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah’s fingers dip into the atmosphere, which is hot and dry, a bit different Wizard City already. It gets nowhere near as hot this time of year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Headmaster explains, “Krokotopia is a world of deserts and pyramids, home to the peaceful Manders and once to the Kroks. There is a market located in The Oasis, the main hub of the desert and where your school will be located.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah brings her touch down further and jumps when she feels something hotter than the air and rougher. “What is that?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sand,” Wethersfield tells her, “You’re touching the sand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” she sighs, amazed. She swirls the sand with the tip of her finger, giggling to herself. “It feels so...different!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you will have trouble navigating?” Ambrose asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not think so. If The Oasis is as you say, a hub, the sand should be well-trodden and stiff enough to hold. I won’t sink if that’s what you’re worried about.” She added with a laugh, “There isn’t any quicksand, is there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heavens, no! If you say you’re alright with it, then I will take your word for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah walked her fingers further across the sand and felt her way down a sandbank. Her fingers touched water, surprisingly cool despite the heat. “The Oasis,” she remarked, “It must be magic if it’s this cool in this sort of heat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you excited yet?” Professor Wethersfield asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excited?” she laughed, not turning from the heat nor lifting her touch as she swirled her finger in the cool water of the Oasis, “All I want to know is, when can we begin?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!~ &lt;3</p>
<p>This piece was a part of the "A Year in the Spiral" zine. It was totally self-indulgent as it featured my childhood Balance wizard, hehe! Writing this piece totally brought back memories ^^~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>